Various file sync solutions have been generated through the years. In these solutions the sync end-points are accessible to users and applications. When files are being created, modified or deleted, an active-active sync engine is responsible for syncing these changes and bringing all end-points to a consistent state. Some sync solutions support having a hosted file endpoint. However, these solutions suffer from one or both of the following limitations. First the hosted end-point is not accessible to end-users or applications. Instead, the hosted end-point serves only as a ‘hub’ to sync files between other (non-cloud) end points. Second the hosted end point may be accessible, but is accessible only via a sync solution specific access protocol. In essence, there is no ‘direct access’ to files at the hosted end point. Instead, the application or service must implement the sync solution specific protocol and access the files through the sync solution as an intermediate layer.